Lost Souls
by Silverexorcist
Summary: Sonic and his family moves to a new house only to find a mysterious graveyard in their backyard. One strange murder after another is uncovered in this seemingly harmless town and Sonic takes it upon himself to figure out what happened over a hundred years ago. Especially when one of the 'murder victims' pushes him into a pond and then left to die. Sonanic birthday gift Tails Luv-er
1. Chapter 1

**This is a birthday story for Tails Luv-er! It's a little early since I'm busy, but hope you enjoy it, Tails!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. **

Their parents had bought a church. Sonic couldn't believe it as he stared at the old chapel. His sister, Sonia, walked up next to him and voiced his exact thoughts. "You bought a church? Are you serious? You said we were moving into a _house_, but you bought this place instead for us to live! It's so old I bet there isn't even electricity hooked up yet!"

"Settle down, Sonia." An older hedgehog that looked exactly like Sonia stepped out of their car. "Isn't it beautiful, though?"

It _was_ very pretty. Mom and Dad had picked a very peaceful looking place to buy. The small building was white, and sat at the edge of the road. It was completely shaded by two large maple trees. Even though it was a church, it had no steeple. There were tall, pointed windows and had red double doors at the entrance. With its appearance it couldn't be anything other than a church. On the right side of the building was an additional, built so that the church could be used as a house to live in.

Behind the house was a deep green forest and corn fields were on either side of the white church. A herd of cows gazed at them from the left and Sonic nudged his sister. "Hey, sis."

Sonia looked at him. "What?"

"I think I found you a boyfriend."

Sonia's purple eyes lit up and she looked around for the boy that her brother had told her about. "Really?! Where?"

Sonic grinned and pointed at the herd of cows. "Over there. Take your pick; they're all cows… just like your other boyfriends."

The magenta hedgehog turned red in anger. "Sonic the Hedgehog! You are so DEAD!" She went to push her brother, but he quickly ran out of the way. Sonia missed her target and couldn't stop herself in time. She fell down face first into the dirt road. The cobalt hedgehog didn't even try to contain his laughter. Sonia sat up and spit out the dirt that has entered her mouth when she fell. She turned and glared at her laughing brother. "You. Are. So. Dead."

Still laughing hysterically Sonic stuck his tongue out at his sister and pulled down one of his eyelids. "Catch me if you can, sis!" He disappeared in a blue streak, and ran around the church–um, house.

"SONIC!" Sonia got up from the ground only to find her brother had tied her shoe laces together. She fell to the ground again and gave up on chasing the cobalt hedgehog.

Sonic ran around their new house, and his happy mood suddenly disappeared as he saw what was behind there. A couple yards from their house was a large graveyard. Rows upon rows of small, white tombstones littered the backyard. The cobalt hedgehog took a couple steps and entered the gates leading into the graveyard. Sonic felt a shiver run up his spine as he entered and he swore he felt eyes watching him the entire time.

He walked down the first of the rows, and carefully maneuvered through. Sonic noticed that none of them were recent. The small white tombstones were cracked, and the paint was fading. The cobalt hedgehog couldn't even read some of the names and dates since they had been so destroyed by the elements. He even saw one of them that dated all the way back to the late eighteen hundreds. Overgrown wet grass and weeds stuck to his shoes as he walked through the deserted tombstones. _Why is there a graveyard back here? _

Sonic continued down the uneven rows of grave stones and when he finally reached the forest, he sighed in relief. _I swear I was being watched._ He had only walked a couple feet in, but most of the sun was already hidden by leaves of the overhead trees. The temperature got drastically colder the farther he walked in.

The cobalt hedgehog yelped as his foot got caught on one of the roots of a larger tree and he fell to the ground. Sonic picked himself back up and gasped. At the base of the tree he tripped on was another small, white tombstone. It was covered in dirt, so the cobalt hedgehog took off one of his gloves and wiped off the brown substance stuck to it. _Manic the Hedgehog August 15, 1896- November 06, 1912._ That was all that was written once Sonic wiped away all the grime.

The cobalt male sat back and studied the grave for a little while longer. _Manic the Hedgehog… I wonder how he died. He was only sixteen when he died… the same age as me… Ah, man; this dude was way too young to die already._ Sonic felt a shiver run back up his spine and the feeling of being watched returned again. The cobalt hedgehog got up, _I better head back._

When he reached the end of the tree line the warmth returned and the sun was so bright that it blinded him. Sonic shielded his eyes from the sun and headed inside to explore his new house. He never once noticed the light blue eyes that had followed him the entire time from inside the safety of the forest.

*Lost Souls*

Sonic joined his sister and parents inside the church/ house. His boxes of stuff had already been placed at the entrance by the movers and the cobalt hedgehog grabbed his smallest and most important one. He walked over to the extension, which was very prominent next to the white church, and glanced inside each room.

He saw that the first room was open, but it was barely more than a closet. The next room his sister had obviously taken over already. Pink curtains hung from the window, equally pink Christmas lights hung from the ceiling and the bed was covered very nicely with a large dark pink comforter.

Sonic sweat dropped at his sister's choice of decorating and repositioned the box in his arms before he exited the doorway. The next room was a bathroom, then the laundry room. The next room had to be his parents since large boxes were already stacked inside. There was only one room left and Sonic prayed to god it wasn't the kitchen or else he would be sleeping in the closet-like room he had seen before.

He shifted the box into his left arm and grasped the door handle. Sonic slowly breathed in and back out. The cobalt hedgehog closed his eyes and turned the door handle. Comforting warmth met him and Sonic dared to open his eyes. Emerald eyes cracked open and Sonic gasped in surprise.

The room wasn't part of the extension at all, because it looked very much like the white church area. Sonic figured it had to be a separate praying area for when this place was still a church. It was very large and polished, wooden flooring was beneath his feet for when the pews had been there. However, the best part of the room was on the other side. Instead of regular windows, half of a pure, glass sunroom was attached to the back. Since it was to the right of the house, part of the forest shielded the left side and a picture view of the corn fields to the right.

"Wow…" Sonic placed the small box on his bed. He glanced at the bed, and was surprised to find it was a large canopy. The cobalt hedgehog smiled as he soon realized this room must have been meant for his sister and he had never been happier about his sister's laziness.

Sonic walked over to the sunroom and leaned on top of the brown cabinets nailed to the floor. Emerald eyes flicked over to the forest and then to the corn fields. He was just about to turn away when flash of movement in the forest caught his attention. Sonic pressed his nose against the glass in an attempt to get a closer look at whatever he had seen. Soon enough a dark figure materialized under the shade of trees and the cobalt hedgehog cocked his head to the side. The figure was definitely a hedgehog, but he was also clearly a male.

The hedgehog in the forest raised one of his hands and motioned for Sonic to follow him. The figured suddenly disappeared and the cobalt hedgehog quickly ran out of his room, and out the backdoor. He went over to where he swore he had seen the figure standing and Sonic noticed that a dirt path led into the forest. The cobalt hedgehog jogged down the path and he looked around for any sign of the hedgehog he had seen before. Loose leaves flew past him as he ran and the air started to get colder the longer he stayed in the shaded forest. The feeling of being watched returned and Sonic tried not to shiver. However, the feeling was slightly different this time. The one he had gotten in the graveyard had more of a curious feel to it, while the one he was currently feeling was like his body was being molested by unseen eyes.

A couple minutes later, Sonic stopped in amazement as a large clearing opened up before him. A calm pond was to his right and Sonic crouched down to look at the small minnows swimming through the mass of green seaweed. Lily pads randomly popped out of the clear water and the slashes of the tiny fish made his ears twitch. Sonic looked up and saw a large, white object on the opposite side of the pond. He blinked and scrunched his eyes to get a better look at it. The cobalt hedgehog slightly leaned forward and his right hand reached out to balance himself on the edge.

"You were an idiot to follow me." The cobalt hedgehog didn't even get a chance to turn around before something hard pushed him into the pond. Sonic yelped as the cold water hit his pelt and he franticly moved his arms in an attempt to get out. His head was soon underwater and Sonic decided just to wait until he reached to bottom and jump out instead. However, when he reached the sandy bottom, the seaweed tangled around his feet, legs and torso. Sonic yelled in fright when he found he couldn't move. The seaweed acted like chains and the cobalt hedgehog tried to rip away the green plants gripping his body.

Sonic's vision started to go blurry and his struggles turned into something a drunken person would do. He opened his mouth and the last of his oxygen escaped his lips. _Is this really how I'm going to die?_ The last thing that Sonic heard was laughter from his attacker above.

**Sorry about that guys; I'm not used to writing incest so I just had to rewrite the whole thing. Besides, I think the story would probably be better if they weren't.**

**Manic:**** You just love hurting us, huh?**

**Sonic:**** Yeah! Not to mention this time you killed one of the main characters before the fic even started!**

** Hehe, yeah….**

** Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please Read and Review everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Are you okay?" Sonic felt his body being shook but was too exhausted to speak back. "Hey! You have to wake up!" Again, Sonic felt his body being shaken rapidly. Why couldn't the other just shut up and let him sleep already? "I know you're awake; so get up already." This time his ears were pulled and his nose was pinched. Sonic was so surprised by the sudden attacks that he sprang forward and banged heads with the other. A high pitched yelp was heard and Sonic, still not opening his eyes, rubbed the pained spot on his head. "Is that how you always treat your saviors?"

"You didn't have to pull my ears, you know." Sonic finally opened his eyes and winched at the bright sun light. He quickly closed them and instead cracked them open until he was used to the bright light. When Sonic could finally open his eyes all the way, he found a slightly annoyed albino hedgehog with five quills sticking out the top of his head. Water slowly dripped off his pelt and onto the green grass below. "Why are you all wet?"

"You mean you don't remember? You fell into the pond and I saved you." Sonic blinked and the memories of the whole incident rushed back into his head.

"I didn't fall in, I was pushed!" Sonic exclaimed and quickly looked around for any sign of his attacker.

"Wait," the albino said as he raised his hands, "You were pushed into the pond?" Sonic rapidly nodded his head. "Did you happen to catch a glance at who pushed you in?"

The cobalt thought for a couple seconds and his ears drooped slightly. "I didn't, but I did see a strange figure in the forest before I came here. It was a male hedgehog; I know it wasn't you since he didn't have your strange hairdo." The other gave him A Look and Sonic quickly continued on. "Other than this creepy laugh as he pushed me in, I don't know anything else." Sonic then tried to look into the other's amber eyes only to find that the albino refused to look at him. "What is it? Am I too handsome for you to look at?" Sonic joked and his chuckles melted away when the other hedgehog didn't say anything back. "Seriously, what is up with your sudden depressed attitude?"

The albino hedgehog completely ignored Sonic's question and got up. He turned around and took a couple steps before stopping once more. "Be careful and don't _ever_ come here again. You might not be so lucky next time."

The albino quickly took a couple more steps before Sonic sprang up and zoomed in front of him. "What do you mean by that? Why should I be careful about this place? It's so peaceful here." The albino shook his head and walked around the cobalt hedgehog. "At least tell me your name. I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and I just moved into the church down the road."

"I'm Silver," and that was all he said before disappearing back into the surrounding green forest.

*Lost Souls*

When he had gotten back home, his mother had forced him to stay on the porch while she got him a towel to dry off with. After Sonic dried off, or as dry as he could get with one towel, he walked back into the house and dropped like a rock into his bed. Of course Sonia walked in moments later demanding why he had gotten a better room. Their father had come in in the middle of her rant and told the magenta hedgehog that it was originally hers but she had already picked the other room and should leave her brother alone. Sonia, being the princess she was, then pointed out if it was originally hers that Sonic should move out so she could have it instead.

Sonic, who had not spoken at all, finally shouted for his sister to leave him alone and if she had just checked out the whole place before picking her room she wouldn't be in this mess. Sonic was very short fused right now; his day had been very hectic. He had moved into a new house, if you could even call it that. There was a graveyard in his backyard; he had almost drowned in a pond by a mysterious hedgehog. Another hedgehog had saved him but was completely tight lipped on why it was so dangerous there. Then Sonia just _had_ to put the icing on top of the cake to his miserable day.

Sonia had taken his outburst completely in stride; as if she had known it would happen. She huffed, turned around and crossed her arms across her chest. Before leaving, however, she vowed that she would have his room eventually and he would regret not giving it to her. Their father then proceeded to scold her and kicked her out of the room.

Sonic muttered some unmentionable words and buried his face into his pillow. Thunder suddenly cracked outside and the cobalt hedgehog turned to watch it from his sunroom windows. His bedroom lit up dramatically from a lightning strike and another boom vibrated through their house. Just like that, rain pelted the roof and sunroom windows. Sonic grabbed another pillow and hugged it to his chest. He might of hated water with all his being, but he couldn't help but watch the down pouring rain. There was something mystifying about watching the rain fall down from the heavens above.

Another lightning strike lit up his bedroom and the outside of his window and Sonic's eyes widen as he sees a figure a mere two yards away. Lightning flashed again and this time Sonic could make out a bright green hedgehog with many random spikes sticking out the top of his head. He wore a small red vest and had aqua blue eyes. Sonic jumped off his bed and ran over to the windows to his right.

His nose tapped against the glass and his right foot started to tap as he eagerly waited for another lightning strike to see the green hedgehog once again. _Could he be the one that pushed me in the pond?_ This time, two strikes happened simultaneously and Sonic could make out that the other wasn't the one who pushed him; he would have recognized that hair style right away if it was.

Another strike and he saw that the other was waving at him. Sonic raised his right hand and waved back as if mesmerized. However, who wouldn't be like that when a complete strange stood outside your room, waving at you while it down poured outside? Lightning flashed outside once more and Sonic was shocked to find that the green hedgehog had disappeared.

Before he could question on where the other could have gone, his mother called that dinner was ready. Sonic slowly backed away from the windows and out of his room. It was only before he went to bed that night did he remember a couple more odd things about the green hedgehog. The first being that the mysterious hedgehog was over joyed about… something. The last two things caused sudden anxiety in Sonic's stomach. The green hedgehog had been completely transparent and he hadn't even been touching the ground.

*Lost Souls*

"Get out of bed you lazy bum," came the snippy voice of his sister. Sonic groaned slightly when his sister disturbed his peaceful slumber and turned his head to give Sonia the best stink eye he could muster at seven am.

"Sonia, please tell me why you would wake me up at seven o'clock in the morning when it's a Sunday _and_ summer vacation." Sonic practically growled at his sister.

A slight knowing smirk edged across her muzzle. "If you hadn't taken my room this wouldn't have happened."

Sonic's emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at his sister's spoiled princess ways. He had always relented for his sister, whether it had been letting her have the window seat on the airplane ride over to the new house or letting her have the last piece of pie left in the fridge; Sonia always had gotten her way around him. However, not this time. Sonic wouldn't give his sister the room that he had strangely grown a large attachment to. It was about time that Sonic had gotten one of the better objects out of his and Sonia's relationship.

"Besides, Sonic," Sonia strode around this bed and tugged at the hanging tapestry, "this bed was meant for a girl. Not to mention that half of your room is made out of glass." She looked over at the wall of windows to there right.

Sonic sat up in his bed and glared holes into his sister's back. "You will do just about anything to get this room, won't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Sonia's eyes widened and she twirled around to look at her brother. Her brother whom she had always thought of carefree and, well, happy go lucky was gone. The carefree attitude had disappeared completely and the voice of someone who would like to rip her head off had appeared.

"S-Sonic, are you okay? You don't sound like yourself," Sonia stuttered out.

"Yes; I'm fine," and he strode out of the room. He had won the battle in his bedroom but the war was another story. Even he was surprised at how he snapped at his sister. Yeah, he was cranky that his sister had woken him up at seven am on a Sunday. However, that was far from the reason he had snapped. No, it was from the sudden confusing events that had whirled in his head all night and… ever since he had woken up the feeling of being molested by unseen eyes returned. The same feeling he had felt when he was chasing that hedgehog in the forest; the same feeling he had felt when he was pushed into the pond. He had to get answers; he had to find that albino hedgehog, Silver.

"Sonic?" The pleasant voice of his mother pulled the cobalt hedgehog out of his whirlwind of thoughts.

"Yea, Mom?"

"Are you alright, honey? You look kind of pale," like the caring mother she was, she placed her gloved hand over the cobalt hedgehog's forehead. "You don't seem to have a temperature."

Sonic gently pushed the appendage away from his face, "I didn't sleep very well last night; that's all."

"If you say so, honey. Follow me to the kitchen, I just made some crepes." His mother led him into the kitchen and Sonic slid into one of the open seats at the counter. Crepes might not have been his favorite breakfast meal, but it was the only one where he could get away with eating ice cream in the morning.

A plate of two objects that resembled thin pancakes were placed in front of him. The thud of the ice cream container landed to his right and Sonic grabbed a nearby spoon. He scooped a fair sized of vanilla, chocolate swirl and placed it into his crepes before rolling both of them up like burritos. Sonic dug into his breakfast and a sudden thought occurred to him. If the albino hedgehog from yesterday walked home, he had to live close by and, if he was lucky, so was a town.

"Hey, Mom," Sonic asked his mother at the stove.

"Yes, Sonic," since she didn't look up from the pan when she answered, she was probably making more crepes for the rest of the family.

"Is there a town nearby? I met another hedgehog while I was exploring yesterday."

His mother let out a slight laugh and flopped another steaming crepe on a nearby plate. "I was wondering when you would ask that. There is indeed a town nearby. You just walk about a two miles east and you should be at the small town of Knothole."

Sonic gabbled down the last of his breakfast and jumped out of his seat. He grabbed his dishes and placed them in the sink. "Thanks, Mom!" And he raced out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Aleena let out another laugh at her son's antics and continued to cook. "He is definitely his father's son," she muttered to herself.

**And the second chapter is here!**

**Manic: Finally, you seem to be more focused on your other fics.**

**Hey! At least I updated! I feel really mad at myself for getting writers block on Master and Servant when both of these fics are b-day presents! So, because of this, I've been spending more of my time thinking of how to continue M and S, than writing. Opps. ^_^'**

**Read and Review please! **

**P.S. Before I go please check out an important note on my profile about ALL my stories. It might help with confusion in the future. :)**


End file.
